1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus including the developing device.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a developing device that includes a transporting unit that rotates while facing an image carrier that rotates while carrying an electrostatic latent image, the transporting unit transporting developer toward the image carrier so that the electrostatic latent image on the image carrier is developed; a feeding unit having a peripheral surface that rotates and to which the developer is attached, the feeding unit contacting the transporting unit to feed the developer to the transporting unit; a transport path that connects a containing chamber that contains the developer to a feeding chamber that houses the feeding unit; a supplying unit that retains the developer to be supplied to the feeding unit in the transport path and supplies the developer to the feeding unit in a supply region that is separated from a contact region in which the feeding unit contacts the transporting unit; and an attaching unit that is disposed downstream of the contact region and upstream of the supply region in a rotation direction of the feeding unit, the attaching unit attaching the developer to the feeding unit with an elastic force at a location below the contact region.